


Бабочка

by Tykki



Category: D.Gray-man, xxxHoLic
Genre: Cross-cultural, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тикки пришёл загадать желание.<br/>Ю:ко знает о его желаниях больше, чем он сам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бабочка

Несмотря на то, что женщина была без сомнения прекрасна, в первую очередь он обратил внимание не на её красоту.  
\- Мне стало известно, что в этом магазине исполняют желания. - Его японский оставлял желать лучшего в плане произношения, но, по крайней мере, его можно было понять. - Разумеется, за определённую плату.  
И её одежда тоже не первой привлекла его взгляд, хотя фурисодэ было очень яркое, расшитое красными цветами магнолии и белыми хризантемами по фиолетовому фону; да и жёлтый с салатовым оби был не так уж незаметен.  
\- За равноценную плату, сэр, - с тягучей насмешкой поправила она. Её английский был лучше его японского, хотя межзубные звуки превращались у неё в "с" и "дз", а ещё, как стало видно в дальнейшем, её "л" и "р" ничем не отличались друг от друга. - Иначе сделка не состоится.  
Первой он заметил татуировку в виде бабочки, обнимающую её правую руку над запястьем.  
Потому что у него была почти такая же, только на левой.  
\- А то, равна ли цена, решаете, конечно, вы, госпожа Ю:ко? - он тоже перешёл на английский, рассудив, что хозяйка магазина сама виновата, что не стала придерживаться родного языка.  
\- Конечно, - лениво улыбаясь и поднося к губам трубку на длинном мундштуке, согласилась она. - И, раз уж вы назвали моё имя, не хотите представиться сами?  
В помещении вообще было очень много дыма. Помимо трубки, он исходил от расставленных по углам курильниц - благовонный, тяжёлый, кольцами окутывающий людей и предметы. Посетитель подумал, что его табак здесь особенной погоды не сделает, и достал сигареты.  
Что до вопроса - он был уверен, что Ю:ко и так знает, но решил не портить игру.  
\- Тикки Мик, - он чиркнул спичкой. - К вашим услугам, леди.  
\- Скорее наоборот, - поправила его возлежавшая на диване дама, окидывая его пристальным и немного жадным взглядом. - Услуги сейчас предоставляются мной.  
Он невольно хмыкнул, уловив подтекст. Звук не был слышен из-за того, как галдели служанки Ю:ко, на разные лады повторявшие имя посетителя, но их хозяйка поняла всё, конечно, по одному движению губ.  
В глазах её только прибавилось насмешки.   
Тикки нравилось здесь. Несмотря на то, что сидеть, скрестив ноги на циновке и облокотившись на низкий столик, в европейском костюме было неудобно, а полумрак комнаты не давал возможности вовремя заметить таившуюся, несомненно, неподалёку опасность. Всё-таки интересный это мир, тот, в котором в Японии не случилось Графа.   
И с этой женщиной, даже если забыть про татуировку, с этой холёной, ухоженной, уверенной в своей игре ведьмой было чертовски приятно иметь дело.  
Её голос легко перекрыл звонкий щебет двух девчонок, в чём-то напоминавших Ною Джасдеби:  
\- Так какое же желание привело вас сюда, Тикки Мик?  
\- А... - он стряхнул пепел в небрежно и точно в нужный момент подсунутую ему одной из служанок пепельницу. Всё-таки запах дешёвых сигарет резко контрастировал с обвивающими португальца ароматами. - Есть человек, - он достал из внутреннего кармана сюртука фотографию и бросил на столик, - в котором спят другая личность и другие силы. Я хочу, чтобы они проснулись.  
\- Мокона, - подняв руку, скомандовала Ю:ко.  
Дремавший на её плече чёрный зверёк, до этого принимаемый Тикки за игрушку, распахнул глазищи и втянул в себя воздух - вместе с фотографией. Ной едва успел подхватить лежавший рядом с ней цилиндр.  
Ведьма наблюдала за посетителем сквозь полуопущенные ресницы.  
\- Это не ваше желание, Тикки Мик, - заметила она, потягиваясь с сонной кошачьей грацией. - Зачем вам его исполнение?  
\- Этого требует пьеса, в которой я играю, - пожал он плечами. - Или сейчас вы скажете, что загадывать можно только личное?  
Ю:ко усмехнулась.  
\- Ваше дело, что вы загадываете. Но вы смогли увидеть этот магазин и зайти в него, потому что вам предопределена необходимость исполнить  _ваше_ желание. Какое ребячество загадывать при этом чужое.  
\- Избавьте меня от чтения морали, Ю:ко-сан, - очаровательно улыбаясь, он снова заговорил по-японски. - Скажите лучше, вы соглашаетесь или отказываетесь?  
Девочки-служанки зашикали на него, явно недовольные тоном. Но их хозяйка осталась безмятежна.  
\- Я исполню это не-ваше желание, но плату возьму с вас, - вот теперь и она обратилась к японскому.  
Тикки философски пожал плечами:  
\- Ну что поделать, если действительно только я смог увидеть и зайти в ваш магазин. Какова цена?  
Ю:ко умело выдержала паузу, неторопливо затягиваясь трубкой.  
\- Удовольствие Ноя, - наконец прозвучали слова.  
В пальцах Тикки сломалась сигарета.  
\- Дорого берёте, - светским тоном заметил он, бросая бесполезные останки в пепельницу.   
\- Равноценно, - покачала головой ведьма. Блестящие чёрные волосы, кокетливо заколотые золотым гребнем, струились с её головы, спускаясь на пол. - Ну и как?  
\- Я согласен, - вздохнул Ной. - Мне дали право заплатить любую цену ради этого акта пьесы.  
Ю:ко поманила его к себе, и он, встав и размяв ноги, приблизился к дивану. Служаночки куда-то делись, и чёрная зверушка соскочила с плеча хозяйки и ускакала в тень.  
Длинный алый ноготь почти упёрся Тикки в переносицу - но только почти. Впрочем, португалец всё равно ощутил жжение. А потом между тёмным лбом и пальцем Ю:ко образовалась маленькая сфера, начавшая заполняться тёмной влагой.  
Ноготь переместился ближе к сердцу, и оттуда единым движением вылетел поток, отбросив Тикки назад, так что тот едва не сверзился с возвышения, на котором стоял диван. Когда же заново обрёл равновесие, сфера была завершена.  
\- Хочу предупредить - вам не удастся удерживать это вечно, - заметил португалец, глядя на золотые стигмат и улыбку на глянцевом чёрном шаре. По щелчку пальцев Ю:ко свежесозданный артефакт исчез, и с ним исчезла трубка.   
\- Но это уже моя забота, не так ли? - промурлыкала она, не спуская с посетителя глаз, в которых играли те самые, хищные искорки. Она очень напоминала ему Род, хотя Старшая никогда не смотрела на брата с таким откровенным приглашением. Но зато обе были властны и самоуверенны, и невероятно сильны. - Мы, возможно, поговорим об этом, когда вы придёте сюда в другой раз.  
Губы Ю:ко на вкус были в точности такие, как Тикки себе представлял, а её пальцы развязали ему галстук едва ли не прежде, чем он успел это заметить.  
\- Вы уверены, что вам всё ещё интересно, Ю:ко-сан? - усмехнулся португалец в перерыве между поцелуями, а руки скользили, наслаждаясь обещанной пышностью форм. - Учитывая, чего вы меня лишили...  
\- Самое главное осталось при вас, Тикки Мик. - Её правая рука прижалась к его левой, бабочки соединились, и это показалось самым интимным из возможных прикосновением.  
\- Но всё-таки, если вы, как обещали, выполните желание, я вряд ли вернусь. - Он был восхищён тем, что её тело под ним пылает жаром, но не становится податливым.  
\- Вернётесь, потому что такова судьба, - иронично предсказала она, и португалец решил, что готов любоваться этой женщиной бесконечно. - Вы упустили один шанс, но я предоставлю вам второй.  
\- За плату, разумеется? – рассмеялся он.  
\- Разумеется, - почти томно протянула она. - И вы расплатитесь прямо сейчас, тем, что сами привыкли в плату брать и отдавать.  
\- Чем же? - с неподдельным любопытством спросил Тикки, пытаясь угадать, что за универсальную валюту ведьма имеет в виду.  
Она посмотрела португальцу прямо в глаза и ответила:  
\- Страданием.  
\- Страданием? - приподнял брови он, а кровь кипела, и никакая заоблачная плата её бы не охладила. - Даже так?  
\- Именно так. - Ю:ко взяла его за руки и, сняв с них перчатки, положила себе на пояс. - Вы ещё не знаете, Тикки Мик, как страдает мужчина-европеец, которому довелось первый раз в жизни и без всякой подготовки развязывать на японской женщине оби...  
25.09.08


End file.
